For you I will**completed**
by Dramaqueenbee14
Summary: **MY FIRST FIC**When Stephanie helps Chris Jericho one night at a dangerous cost to herself what will happen next could destory their happiness for as long as they live.
1. Default Chapter

1 Jericho's View  
  
The crowd is screaming chanting your name. Adrenaline courses through you. Passes through your bones, rippling through your muscles, trickling down your veins, pumping in your heart, and finally reaching your brain. It radiates through your skin. Piercing screams are heard. You can see your opponent in the ring. You have only one object: to annihilate him. You smile coldly at him. Your music bursts through the air. This is your final boost. You step into the limelight. You're a WWF superstar. This is your life from the first step you take towards the ring until you leave it. The only thing holding you back tonight is her.  
  
  
  
Stephanie's View.  
  
He's going to kill him I just know it. I can't let him do that. But what if Chris wins. What will Hunter do to me? He'll kill me. I have to run…. Anywhere but here. I have to see him before I go. If I don't get out of here soon. Oh my god his music is starting. He's looking at me only me. Eyes are at my back. Shit it's Hunter. He's going to kill him for sure. Literally. What's that Hunter stuck in his pants? Oh god those brass knuckles he borrowed from Regal. Chris doesn't know. This'll be a massacre. I have to stay and help. It's Chris or me and I guess now it's me. I can't leave him I will stay. For him I will.  
  
  
  
1.1 In the Ring  
  
:  
  
The bell has rung and Chris has the upper hand. Swinging HHH into the Corner he pounds on him kicking him until the ref. tells him to stop.  
  
Then he glances at ringside a none other than the Billion-dollar princess. HHH reached into his belt while no one is looking and swings back and punches Jericho in the face. Blood is trickling down from his forehead. HHH does it again and again and again until Jericho falls. Suddenly a loud crack fills the air and a loud thud not too long after. Jericho is being turned over. He looks up to see Stephanie. His vision seems blurred but even he could see HHH standing behind her with the chair. Jericho is struggling to stand up as HHH knocks Stephanie over the rope with the chair. Jericho is up and steadying himself just in time to see Stephanie hit the steel stairs and her husband talking trash. HHH is being restrained by security as Jericho makes his way to Stephanie. The paramedics push him on to a stretcher. He can't go on any longer he lets the world fade as he slips into unconsciousness. 


	2. At the hospital and beyond

At the hospital and beyond.  
  
Jericho sat at her bedside refusing to cry. Rubbing her hand with one of his own and rubbing his temple wondering why she did what she did. Some where inside him he knew. She loves him. The past months they had together when HHH was out of commision. It was heaven, but it ran short when he announced his return. They ended it for their own safety. No one knew how HHH was with her, that's why they stopped. And now this happened, he begged her not to try to help but she did. She really did love him. Choking down a sob he leaned in to kiss her eye lids.  
  
  
  
" I wish you were awake to hear this Steph" He smiled a bit," I know you did what you did because you love me. And I want you to know that I love you too. I would lay down my life for you. I want to be with you always. I don't care what the fans call you or what they think. I want you I realize that now. If you'll have me please Steph, I love you I really do." He said tears flowing down his face as he kissed her palm and laid his head next to hers and fell into a deep sleep filled with blissful dreams.  
  
Stephanie smiled and whinced at the bruise on her lip. She wanted him too with all of her heart. Watching him he looked like an angel a fallen angel.  
  
"Chris I love you too I always will."She said and closed her eyes except her dreams were nightmares that would haunt her for a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ray's of light shined through the window making Jericho groan and reach beside him. He felt nothing and suddenly snapped awake fear coiling within him. Sliding out of bed and pulling on some boxers he walked slowly around to the kitchen being led by the smell of burnt bacon. He smiled relieved when he saw her at the stove attempting to turn the bacon over with out injuring herself. Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzeled her neck. She set the pan down and leaned into him. This was the man she loved the man she wanted to spend the rest over her life with. Her skin touched his as she turned around and trailed a finger up and down his chest.  
  
  
  
He had to grin at her while shivering. "Well I guess if you aren't going to do anything I guess I will." She said leaning up to kiss him.  
  
Pulling her closer to him he lost himself in the kiss. Their tounges dancing he felt more alive then ever. Prepared to make this a full out session he began to pull her into the bed room when a hard knock came at the door. Trying to ignore it they kept going until the door sounded as if it was about to be busted down. Tearing away from each other Jericho leaned his head on hers and kissed her nose.  
  
As he approached the door it sounded as if the person on the other side wasn't a happy camper. Slidding the locks off and opening the double doors Jericho froze all color draining from his face as he looked at the man standing there. Stephanie walked in asking who was it. When she saw fear consumed her, forgetting she had a glass of water in her hand she dropped it.  
  
  
  
"Well hello Stephie, miss me much?" HHH grinned coldly at her. 


	3. Unexpected

"Hunter, h..how did you find me?" Walking over to the door and clinging to Jericho's arm. "How did you find us?" She questioned .  
  
"Stephanie, Stephanie,Stephanie…" HHH taunted, " Did you honestly think you could run from me?"  
  
HHH stepped into the small house looking around disdainfully. Jericho eyed him suspiciously. Why was he here? She sent him the divorce papers. Then he saw the envelope in his hand. Whatever was in that envelope wasn't good. It could never be good. Shaking out of his daze, Jericho didn't notice HHH's hand on Stephanie's stomache.  
  
"It's mine and you know it Stephanie." He said amused at the look of terror etched on her face.  
  
"What's yours?" Jericho questioned stepping protectively infront of Stephanie.  
  
"The baby, of course, I know she's pregnant." HHH laughed at Jericho's confused look. " She know's she's pregnant and it's not yours."  
  
" No Hunter no.." Stephanie squeeked unable to make a whole sentence. She turned and ran up stairs into the bathroom locking the door.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?" Jericho shoved HHH to the door.  
  
" It's mine Jericho she know's it, I know it, now you know it." HHH threw the envelope at him. "Have a nice day Jericho." HHH slammed the door shut on his way out shaking the little shack. 


	4. Love Will Always Find a Way

Love Will Always Find a Way  
  
  
  
"Stephanie, baby please come out!!" Jericho shouted at the bathroom door. She'd been in there for nearly an hour and the sobbing had subsided and he was getting worried. "C'mon Steph, we have to talk about this." Sighing he slumped down to the floor and looked at the envelope.  
  
  
  
Opening it, he read the files. HHH was doing more damage than needed. Sure his wife had left him. But to do something like this to her was unspeakable. Tossing the envelope and it's contents across the hall he jumped up and turned the knob again and the door cracked open. Surprised he pushed the door open further to see Stephanie on the floor knees pulled up to her chest silent tears running down her face. Kneeling down infront of her he sighed and reached out to touch her cheek.  
  
  
  
When she shoved his hand away he sat back on his haunchs at looked her dead in the eye. "Steph, I know you think I'm pissed off or that I atleast should be, but I'm not. I don't know why you didn't tell me or how it could even be hunter's but I'm not going to burn you at the stake or anything."  
  
  
  
"Chris I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know. When I found out I was pregnant the doctors asked if I knew who the father was and I couldn't say. Then he cornered me. I didn't know what to do he said it was his and I was just so terrified you'd leave me and I'd be alone again and… and…." Shaking she let it all out sobbing uncontrolably. He held her close thinking of the information given to him. Hunter was going to take the child whether it was his or not. He had to do something. He had to bring the old Stephanie back just for a little bit.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie listen to me. I know what he said and I don't belive him. It's mine, it's ours. But he has other plans in mind." Jericho declared to her his arms wrapped around her tight he helped her up.  
  
  
  
"What plans?" Stephanie asked while they walked from the bathroom down the hall to the living room. Jericho picked up the envelope and held it out to her. "He's going to make more trouble with this than he's worth."  
  
  
  
Sitting on the couch 30 minutes later after Stephanie had calmed down. She read the Divorce papers her hands trembling with anger. " How dare he! If the child isn't his he still wants it just to cause pain?"  
  
  
  
"What kind of monster is he?" She cried throwing the papers to the floor. In the Divorce settlement it stated as soon as Stephanie had the child custody would be his due to false acusations of Stephanie being a bad wife and the possibiliy being she'd be a bad mother.  
  
  
  
"Baby we will get through this. This child…" he said patting her belly, "Is ours and no one will take it from us. NO ONE." He stated he arms wrapped around him tight.  
  
  
  
He whispered to himself," No one….."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey y'all I'm not going to write anymore after this unless I get 7 more reviews! 


	5. To Have and To Hold

To have and to Hold  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
A.N.: Thanks all of y'all for reviewing my story/stories. I'm sorry I haven't written a new chapter for a while but here we go. In this particular chapter I'm going to fast forward to the future in about 8 months. Stephanie is showing and she and Chris are getting married. I decided to skip ahead because I want to give y'all the best chapters I could give. And if I dragged it out it'd end up like my other stories which have 3 chapters and I get boerd with. So the news is that Stephanie, Lita and Trish are now best friends due to the fact that when everyone found out about the baby they were there to comfort her and in a way became her bodyguards when Chris wasn't around. Since the blood tests(proving it was Chris's) Hunter went a bit crazy and is repeatedly trying to make Stephanie loose the baby( i.e. Shoving her down the stairs, attacking her, attempting shots at her stomache. Etc.) Well enough with my jabbering this is the next to the next to the last chapter so enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Do you Stephanie Marie McMahon take thee Christopher Jericho(or Irvine if you want to get all technical) to be thy lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for richer and poor, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked a very flushed Stephanie McMahon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing there looking at Chris she remembered all that they'd been through together. The divorce, her soon to be over pregnancy, the times when she'd almost given up faith that their child would be safe. Then there was the time that he'd asked her to marry him in the center of the ring. It was at Madison Square Garden. She'd blushed and said yes without hesitation and it seemed the whole WWF had rejoiced that day too. Looking in his eyes she searched for the reason why they were here. It wasn't just that they loved each other or because of the baby she carried. It was because she was his rock, his foundation, his soulmate. Biting her lower lip she smiled at him and raised her chin. Standing there in the large church and in her off- white gown she felt the door closing. And she knew what it meant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And do you Christopher Jericho(Irvine) take thee Stephanie Marie McMahon to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris showed no heisitence when he said the words. The feeling in his heart told him this was right. Then also the looks from Stephanie's Matron and Maid of honor (Lita and Trish) gave him the intention that if he didn't he'd be shot right in the middle of the church. This made him laugh and he felt it go straight from his eyes to his toes. He wouldn't let her go. He'd love her and protect her. Looking in her brown eyes he saw what he needed to see. He saw the faith. That undying faith and that trust.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may now kiss the bride."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so he did. Dipping her nearly to the floor Chris swept her up in a kiss filled with so much passion that they didn't part for nearly minutes. It seemed to them that the whole world died away. No church. No people. No minister. Just them. When he pulled her back up the cheering hadn't subsided but they were greeted by Mr.and Ms. McMahon. Mr. McMahon took Chris's hand and firmly shook it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You take care of my daughter, treat her with respect?" He asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Always and forever sir." Chris said giving him a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh and quit with the sir bull shit." Vince said smiling at him. "Call me dad."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you can call me Mom" Linda said giving him a huge hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then Stephanie gripped her stomache and began to tremble violently. Her legs wobbled beneath her and she felt unstable. Falling against her matron of honor she cried out in pain. Her family formed a quiet circle around her thinking something terrible had happened. Chris nelt by her side taking her hand concern filled his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephy- baby what's wrong?" He asked as she gripped her stomache and let another cry escape her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris call the ambulance!" She screamed gripping his jacket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My water broke!" She exclaimed when the shock was still registering on his face and he hadn't moved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh god here it comes." She let out another cry and gripped her mother's hand tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Preview: Will Stephanie get through labor?? Will chris ever calm down. And will HHH attempt revenge??? Next time on For You I Will!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By they way y'all please review this is the only reward I get from this.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Dramaqueenbee 


	6. Danger

A.n.: Guyz I'm seriously sorry for not updating this story. There is no real reason why I didn't except I kept getting ideas and I couldn't stop writing those other stories. But here is the latest chapter I'm going to try and finish this fic as it was supposed to be finished. Any thing that is italicized is a dream sequence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie come on just push!" Jericho held his wife's hand as they were in the emergency room. She was panting and sweating. She was almost there and the doctors could see the crown of the baby's head. "C'mon baby I know you can do this now PUSH!"  
  
  
  
Just then Stephanie gripped his shirt hard and pulled him down close to her face. "How about you get down here and PUSH!!! DAMN IT I'M HAVING THE BABY NOT YOU!"  
  
"Here she comes!" The doctor said calmly.  
  
"It's alright sweetie everything will be fine." Chris said brushing her face with his hand and kissing her lips. She screamed in pain and closed her eyes relieved to hear the sound of a baby crying in the distance. She smiled when she caught a glimpse of her baby girl and then slipped happily into unconsciousness. Her grip on Chris's hand slipped and he looked down at his wife who was comfortably sleeping.  
  
  
  
'Stephanie woke up a few hours later and looked over to find Chris asleep in a chair. Looking down she realized his hand was clutching hers tightly. Lifting his fingers she kissed them and smiled. Slipping out of bed she gripped her Iv and walked at a slow crawl out of the room. Barefoot and anxious she finally came upon a window to the baby room from outside the window she could hear a music box playing. Stephanie smiled looking at all the sleeping children wondering which one was hers. She grinned when she saw a baby up close to the window on the bracelet it read McMahon-Irvine (Jericho). An old lady dressed in a blue and white nurse's uniform came in and Stephanie excitedly pointed to the little girl. The old woman smiled and picked the child up and walked up to the window. Stephanie smiled and cooed at the girl. She had no hair at all but the most beautiful blue eyes and she had her nose. The baby smiled up at her and Stephanie noticed that she had her father's smile and Stephanie's own dimples. The baby reached out to her and Stephanie pressed her hand on the window. Something made Stephanie look up at the old woman who had a vicious grin on her face. The nurse dropped her baby who'd suddenly turned into a porcelain doll. Stephanie screamed as she watched her daughter break into billions of pieces. Stephanie looked up at the old woman with tears in her eyes. Pained on the window in children's writing 'Danger'. '  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie screamed and sat up in the hospital bed and looked around frantically for Chris. She found him sitting in a chair next to her bed holding their now screaming baby daughter. He looked at her alarmed. She gripped the rails and just looked at their baby. She was in danger.. she could feel it in her bones. She was guessing that by the way her baby was crying that she was feeling the same way her mother was feeling. Stephanie's Mother and Father and Brother rushed into the room followed by Lita Hardy and Matt Hardy and Trish and Jay (Christian) Reso. Stephanie reached for her child and husband.  
  
  
  
"What are we going to name her?" Chris asked sensing Stephanie didn't want to talk about what happened.  
  
"Mia Irvine." Stephanie smiled quietly looking up at Chris who grinned lopsidedly. "Mia Irvine has a nice ring to it."  
  
  
  
"But Stephanie what about that scream?" Her father asked.  
  
  
  
Stephanie looked at him seriously. "I'm quitting work and moving to Canada."  
  
  
  
"What?" Lita and Trish said in disbelief. Stephanie lived and breathed the wrestling business how could she quit.  
  
  
  
"Mia is in danger.I..I had a dream and I feel it in my bones just as Mia must feel it." Stephanie looked at Chris. In all his years of knowing her he never knew her to show fear. And she looked terrified.  
  
  
  
"But.." Linda McMahon started and the dangerous look came over Stephanie's face. The worst place to be was between a mother and her child and Linda didn't want to go there.  
  
  
  
"Alright Stephanie." Chris said. "What ever you want."  
  
  
  
Stephanie nodded and looked at her parents and close friends. No one would hurt her baby. And if they wanted to, they'd have to come through her. And at that it would be over her dead body. 


End file.
